The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
Online shopping has become a ubiquitous form of consumerism. An inconvenience associated with buying apparel online is the inability to test out or try on apparel items. Without knowing how an apparel item may fit and feel, as well as how the apparel item may fit over time, the online buying experience is indefinite, often unsatisfactory, and may lead to returns and refunds, wasted time, and financial losses. Some online retailers may rely on, for example, crowdsourcing the experience of different apparel items in the form of reviews. However, reviews do not accurately predict whether the item will be suitable for each individual, as tastes may vary.
Some online retailers may rely on avatars to virtually model an apparel item for a person. However, just viewing how an item may look based on an avatar is insufficient to convey details about the look, feel, and the like associated with wearing an apparel item. Often, apparel is relatively expensive, so it may not be feasible for a person to buy an apparel item without some indication of how it will feel and/or wear over time. Therefore, a solution to address this problem is needed.